The Sisters (Outland)
Character Synopsis The Sisters are the main antagonists of Outland and serve as The Gods of Chaos who are made to destroy the world every cycle. However The Hero decided to stop them from destroying the world and made them decide that The World's fate was only decided by Man Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Outland Name: The Sisters, Sisters of Chaos, The Goddesses Gender: Female Age: As old as The Universe Classification: '''The Goddesses of Chaos '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate cosmic energy and spread it in large masses), Danmaku (Their basic attacks can make entire rows and collections of energy attacks, making it harder to dodge), Creation (Created The Universe and all beings within it), Reality Warping (Can create Pocket Dimensions and change The Universe), Abstract Existence (The Sisters are Universal Embodiments of Chaos and exist to bring natural order among The Universe), Chaos Manipulation (By virtue of being abstractions of Chaos within The Cosmos), Soul Manipulation (Can reincarnate souls), Non-Corporeal (They are spirits without a body and exist as a conceptual idea), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, As long as there is Chaos they'll exist to keep the natural balance of The Universe), Can absorb attacks and reflect them back at their opponets, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create and bend their own Pocket Dimensions), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created the entire Cosmos, which is the universe itself. Is the Universal Embodiment of all Chaos. Was constantly stated to have been able to destroy the entire universe hadn't The Hero sealed them away) 'Speed: Infinite '(Existed before the flow of time and existed in the absolute abyss without time or Space. Until their breathed life into The Universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Was regarded as being able to destroy the entire Universe by the narration and by statements. Embodies Chaos on a Universal Scale) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(As the embodiment of Chaos they exist to maintain balance within The Universe and thefore they can't be killed without doing damage to The Universe itself) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Is not bound by stamina or fatigue) 'Range: Universal+ '(Created the entire Universe and can destroy it instantly. Influences Chaos across The Universe) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Views all of the cosmos and knew of the awakening of The Hero despite being sealed away. Has all the knowledge in The Universe within their grasp) '''Weaknesses: Can be sealed away when the conditions are right Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Extra Info: It's possible The Sisters have much better showings considering all feats preformed was them at their most casual. Also with the possibility of another Outland game, The Sisters may get feats superior to what they currently have at the moment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Outland Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Spirits Category:Abstract Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorbers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2